Yoh and Zeke Into The Retard Zone Again
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: its the begining of a sequel 10 chapter long fic about random stuff. the last fic Retards at work did wonderful in my opinion but 33 reveiws wasn't so bad since each one told me how much they laughed. i was short n stuff for chapter but its okay.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh And Zeke Into The Retard Zone Again

Welcome back to Yoh and Zeke in the retard zone again and I have to new assistants meet SORA and his clone **(kinda)** ROXAS! From kingdom hearts 2. that fic where me and rukia found ichigo will be up in about a week.

"Very nice to meet you all and I am honored to be in this fic (crying)"

ya, ya sissy boy now tell us Roxas how do you feel about Sora crying?

"QUIT CRYING!"

Okay that answers our question for today.

I don't own KH or SK.

I : they're back!

"So Zeke now what do we do when we tell our parents we went to a strip joint" asked Yoh.

"Dude all we did was watch a women walk down the street and ask her to take her top off!" said Zeke.

"Oh ya! But she was pretty hot" said Yoh barfing.

"EW!" said Zeke.

Unfortunately Yoh got drunk from milk, which happens to me a lot.

"Dude you don't know hott when you see it, now Tifa from FF VII Advent Children now she was a hotty" said Zeke.

"OH GOD! And on my new leather shoes" said Zeke, they were covered in puke

The next day…

Okay Yoh how many glasses of milk did you have last night?" asked Zeke.

"2"

"2!that's it!" said Zeke

"hundred" said Yoh.

"Uh! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" asked Zeke

"I don't know, well it is kinda your fault that you came out of mom'c whom also" said Yoh.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOit sure is taking him a while OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

well i had no idea what to write down so that is all we have for this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

OMFG I ACTUALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER!

This is Yoh and Zeke into the retard zone again chapter 2.

I've been sidetracked with youtube and kh2fm+.

Roxas and Sora weren't able to be here today due to too much time fighting.

Anyways I guess we should start this.

I don't own shaman king or kingdom hearts.

Ch.2 Finally!

"Here I am sitting down in my little chair, just sitting and looking at the sky, wondering what will happen in life, and here I am drinking my cappuccino, Zeke is pissing I am rocking on the chair and playing KH2:FM+ and so it makes me wonder, why…"

"Umm… Yoh, are you narrating your life again?" asked Zeke.

"And when he asked me I just turned to him and replied… noo…" said Yoh.

WARNING: humor may have been lost.

2 hours later…

"Oh how I love ya Jesus, oh how I love ya Jesuuussss…" sang Yoh. (Blame my friend for that)

knock, knock

"Zeke are you still locked in you room with the lights off?" asked Yoh.

In Zeke's room.

"I am the bat" said Zeke in a batman outfit.

5 hours later…

"Yoh do you remember what the old fan fiction was like?" asked Zeke.

"I sure do…"

Flashback…

Yoh remembered all the good old humor filled times with retards at work.

"Those where the days" said Yoh.

In Zeke's Head…

(Censored)

End that…

"Zeke are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing"

Back in Zeke's head…

Yoh and Zeke were looking at each other with extreme focus.

"So we're clear on the rules then Yoh?" asked Zeke.

"Yes… like you said whoever gets a stiffy from this picture of Paris Hilton first wins…"

WTF!?

10 hours later…

"Anything?"

"Nope"

End It…

"Zeke…"

"Yah Yoh?"

"I finally got a stiffy!"

OO

I didn't know what to write obviously but I need to work on my Death Note fic for a while.


End file.
